


Oxeye Daisy

by icelos



Series: behind the flowers [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: His marriage was to tennis and everything else came second in place.





	Oxeye Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I wrote. It's unedited like all things I write are. You can find the original post here (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9185793/1/Oxeye-Daisy).

There were things he ignored back then when he was still young. But of course when you grow old, there are things you  _have_  to notice, like having a girlfriend or maybe even a wife.

They encouraged him, partially because they all have  _lives_ now (not that tennis wasn't where their world have revolved) and because maybe they saw something that he didn't see for the record.

He tried to see what they saw; it wasn't like he didn't notice the girls he had attracted for the past few years, well maybe he hadn't when he was younger. But apparently that wasn't what his teammates saw.

And even if he tried going out with one of those girls, and the small possibility of having one of them catch his eye and heart and get married then still get back to tennis.

(Because he thought he can be like Tezuka and Oishi)

He couldn't. In the end he will always have his heart for tennis only; there was no space in his heart for this stuff.

Because his marriage was to tennis and everything else came in second in his heart.

|x|

Almost everyone back then had noticed Sakuno's little crush on Ryoma. Until now they have.

There were times they have encouraged it and pushed it towards the prodigy by: walking her home or taking her to brief lunch.

But he still was oblivious and if he noticed her feelings before, he's pretty good at ignoring them.

It wasn't until then, after their big win, that he approached her.

_Will you wait…for me?_

_Wait for me. Then I'll be…_

"I could wait."

"Don't waste–"

|x|

The past few years has done Sakuno Ryuzaki good.

It made her more mature and understanding. Pursuing her career in tennis, she is still playing in fact; winning championships and reaching front headlines. It also made her impatient.

Though a hobby of her never left her, when she was free with Tomoko she still went to Ryuzaki's game and cheered him and his team on.

So at the age of twenty-three, Sakuno Ryuzaki is engaged.

(Only happened after her big win in a championship)

Like all women should feel when engaged, it should feel right. But for Sakuno it wasn't.

At the engagement party almost all of Ryoma's team came, partially because Nanako was a friend and the fact she too was engaged to Tezuka.

But the prodigy wasn't there he was at a Nationals game. According to the news after the party he almost lost but regained it by a tie.

|x|

When she visited them that week after the party, she congratulated them for winning especially Ryoma who had represented them at a Nationals game.

When she congratulated him, he gave her a gift saying it was a congratulation gift for getting engaged. When they shook hands Sakuno almost felt crying.

_She should have waited._

After that their chances of coming across each other's path shortened.

He was falling deep in love with tennis. And she was falling into oblivion.

|x|

The week of the wedding was the same time as the big game they'll be having.

And she came, sat somewhere in the crowd where he could catch a glimpse of her despite changing courts.

When his turn came, Sakuno was sure he caught a glimpse of her.

Because even if it was a trick of the light or even if it wasn't meant for her, it was good to see him smirk again.

_I've waited._  Maybe not fully but I could wait.

|x|

After the game she congratulated them, as she did they were shocked to see her there.

As she shook their hands everyone either noticed or felt the absence of the ring on her right finger.

She hugged Ryoma after that.


End file.
